А кто поверит?
by Lady Marius
Summary: Очередной белламорт, флаффная зарисовка отношений любимой пары


**Автор:** Леди Мариус  
**Жанр:** роман

**Бета: **убежала

**Рей****тинг:** PG-13  
**Пейринг:** Беллатрикс Лестрейндж/Лорд Волдеморт  
**Дисклаймер:** ничего не мое  
**Саммари:** очередной белламорт, флаффная зарисовка отношений любимой пары)  
**Предупреждение:** ООС  
**Размер:** мини  
**Статус:** закончен

Дождь... Капли падают с темного неба, стекают по крыше и растворяются на мокрой земле. Ветер гонит тучи, завывает в щелях оконных рам, словно какой-то дикий зверь, поранивший лапу. По грязному стеклу стекают потоки воды, словно змеи - такие же тягучие и гибкие. Я смотрю в темное небо, и оно непроглядно.

Ночь. За последние годы я так к ней привыкла.

Привыкла к бурям, привыкла к дождю. А что мне оставалось делать на протяжении всех этих пятнадцати лет, как не смотреть на дождь? Он стал частью меня, точно как и ты. Ты знаешь, что это так и не пытаешься ничего отрицать. Мне даже кажется, что ты рад этому.

А я снова рядом с тобой, имею возможность видеть твой облик, слышать твой голос, делать то, что ты говоришь, и даже прикасаться к тебе. Я жду тебя каждый вечер, считаю секунды до твоего прихода, и все это время хочу прошептать лишь одно слово: "Люблю...". Но, почему-то мне это никогда не удается.

Ты заходишь в теплую комнату, смотришь на меня, а я больше не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова. Хотя, тебе не нужны пустые разговоры, ты знаешь все без них, тебе ничего не стоит прочитать любую мою мысль, узнать мое самое сокровенное желание.

Ты видишь меня насквозь. Ты единственный человек, с кем я могу казаться слабой и беззащитной, с кем могу почувствовать себя просто женщиной. И это меня удивляет. Я, Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, гроза всех Пожирателей Смерти, с тобой такая ранимая и слабая. Но ведь никто этого не знает и не узнает, кроме тебя, правда? И ты не скажешь, я знаю. Ты жестокий, корыстный, способен на все ради цели, но ты не подлый. За это тебя и уважают твои враги. А я... Ну, конечно, люблю, об этом догадывается многие, просто они в не верят, что я способна на это чувство.

И пускай! Это неважно.

Важно лишь то, что я слышу тихий скрип двери, приглушенные шаги по ковру. Сильные руки прикасаются к моим плечам, я чувствую, как холодные ладони проводят по моей щеке, губы касаются моих волос, ты шепчешь мое имя. Мне больше ничего не нужно. Я счастлива. В мире есть только мы вдвоем, дождь и разожженный камин. И кто бы мог тебя представить вот так, как обычного человека, спокойно сидящего рядом с женщиной, которая обнимает тебя и смотрит в твои глаза? Это было бы, наверное, хорошей сказкой на ночь. Тот, кого страшится весь магический мир, тот, кто внушает опасность миллионам людей, может, наконец, расслабиться и побыть хоть несколько часов просто человеком. Со мной. В такие минуты ты счастлив, я знаю.

Ты забываешь обо всех мирских делах и просто живешь. Я улыбаюсь, ты отвечаешь на мою улыбку. Касаешься моих губ, я чувствую привычную сладкую дрожь по телу.

Глупо, все глупо...

Ведем себя, как два школьника. Но ведь это делает нас такими счастливыми, словно мы только закончили выпускной класс и готовы к началу жизни, а перед нами - огромная дорога, без кочек и резких поворотов.

Я смеюсь.

Я так похожа на маленькую Беллу, которая только-только начинала жить. Но уже и тогда моя судьба была предрешена. Нет же, я ни капли не жалею, что стала такой. Я благодарю судьбу за то, что она дала возможность нам с тобой встретиться, что дала возможность мне стать на твою сторону. Может быть, это неправильно, но я не хочу об этом задумываться. Я такая, какая есть и чувства мои неизменны.

"Я люблю тебя!", - кричит все внутри меня, но я не могу это произнести вслух.

Почему? Может быть, потому что ты так смотришь на меня? Или потому что наши пальцы соприкасаются, и ты обнимаешь меня за талию? Я просто прижимаюсь к тебе и чувствую запах твоих волос, провожу рукой по твоей коже, ты целуешь мою шею. Все, как обычно, но одновременно и так неповторимо. Каждый вечер все происходит, как будто бы впервые. Рад ли ты этому? Зачем тебе это нужно? Ты ничего мне не говоришь, мы вообще редко беседуем. Лишь иногда ты мне шепчешь бессмысленные слова, которые долетают до меня, словно из иного мира.

Эти ночи необыкновенны. Все, что связанно с тобой - необыкновенно. А кто поверит?


End file.
